


Time out (#79 Parent)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [121]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don needs a time out. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time out (#79 Parent)

**Author's Note:**

> For all the parents out there 'cause you know you wish you could do this once in a while.

Don banged on Charlie’s door. Jonah screamed in his arms. The door opened.

“Hey Chuck, got any plans for tonight?”

“I have chocolate melting in the microwave and Ian naked upstairs.”

“Nothing? Good!” Don thrust his son into Charlie’s arms and tossed the baby bag into the house, then he walked back to the car.

“Where are you going?” Charlie yelled.

“I don’t know.”

“When are you coming back?”

“I don’t know that either.”

~

Charlie walked upstairs. Jonah’s screams hit a new, ear shattering, level. Ian was sitting up in bed.

“Change of plans for the night. Blame Don.”

Ian held out his arms. Charlie deposited the wailing ball of snot and drool. Ian held Jonah to his bare chest and began to softly hum.

~

Don checked his watch. 10:30 PM. He’d had a nap and watched part of a movie. Time to face Charlie’s wrath. At least he was well rested.

He knocked softly on the door. Charlie opened it and scowled.

“You owe me.”

“If you insist on being the eccentric, gay, childless uncle you’re going to get hit with random babysitting.”

Charlie let Don into the house, and headed upstairs into Ian’s study.

Don found Jonah fast asleep on Ian’s chest. Ian was stretched out on his couch reading softly aloud. Don would have preferred Dr. Seuss to _A Thousand Years of Solitude_ in the original Spanish but it was the first time he’d seen Jonah quiet in what felt like weeks. He was tempted to back out of the room and leave them there for the night.

Ian finished the page and put the book aside. Jonah made a small noise and everyone froze. With the kind of precision usually reserved for bomb disposal Jonah was lifted and transferred to his father.

“Thank you.” Don mouthed silently.


End file.
